Trust and Betrayal
by candypink26
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy have been together for a long time. One day, Beast Boy suddenly leaves Jump City to be with someone else. How is Raven going to overcome this ordeal with the help of a good friend? RobRae. CHAPTER 9 UP! COMPLETE!
1. Suspicion

Trust and Betrayal 

**Disclaimer: Too bad, I don't own Teen Titans… (And I so badly want to!)**

**Pairing: ****RobRae**** (Don't flame this ok? I hate to see bad reviews…)**

**Hi! There's a slight robXraeXbb in this fanfic… Oh well, just read on. ;P**

* * *

Chapter 1: Suspicion

Raven's alarm clock rang. She woke up lazily and glanced at the time.

"6:15am…" she muttered to herself before yawning and getting up. She went into the bathroom and did whatever was necessary to start a morning. Before going into the main room, she changed into her normal attire and walked out of her room.

On her way, she bumped into Robin, who happened to awake at the same time as Raven. "Morning." Raven said to Robin. "Yeah… Morning." He replied.

What Raven didn't know was that Robin had a crush on her.

"What's Cyborg cooking up today?" Raven asked Robin. He shrugged. "Waffles again?"

Raven laughed a little and sighed. "What's wrong, Rae?"

"Nothing much… Just a little tired. And 'tired' is probably an understatement."

Robin smiled at her as the both of them walked out into the main room.

"Raven! Robin! You have awakened!" the cheerful alien princess greeted her two friends as they sat down. "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

Raven shook her head. "Couldn't fall asleep for some unknown reason."

"Me too." Robin answered back. "So where's Cyborg and BB?"

"Cyborg is in the kitchen preparing the meal of the mornings. I need Beast Boy's help but I could not find him. I am thinking of finding him after I have eaten the meal of the mornings."

"Star, that should be called 'breakfast'…" Raven corrected her. "Forgive me. Your language is new to me so I am not been able to adapt to it so quickly."

"It's okay. At least what you said is understandable." Raven comforted Starfire. She smiled at Raven and gave her one of her infamous bone-crushing hugs.

"Thank you for comforting me, friend Raven. I must now go and look for Beast Boy."

Raven nodded and watched as the alien princess flew off in search for the green changeling.

"Uh, dude?" came a voice from not far away. "Psst! Over here!"

Raven and Robin looked behind the counter situated outside the kitchen. There, they found Beast Boy crouching in a corner.

"Beast Boy? What are you doing in there?" Robin asked him. "It's nothing really…" Beast Boy replied. The weird thing is, he was trying not to look at Raven.

"What's wrong?"

"Er, Robin, you can't tell Star where I am. She's created a new gooey kind of soup and wants me to taste it for her! I mean, the soup is purple in colour, and I suspect it might be the Zork… Zirk… Zorka-whatever it is berry. **(1)**" Beast Boy said while checking if Starfire was around.

Raven thought awhile and said, "Oh. That. Well, just tell Starfire that… you are very full and can't…"

"DUDE! I haven't had my lunch and…" Beast Boy shouted. Unfortunately, Starfire heard him shout and immediately found Beast Boy.

"There you are!" she said jubilantly. "Please, just one small scoop of Zorka-Soup?"

Raven and Robin left Beast Boy to handle his situation on his own. Robin sat down and switched on the television while Raven headed for the kitchen.

"Some more eggs…" Cyborg mumbled to himself, not knowing Raven was standing right beside him.

"What are you cooking up now?" she said suddenly. Cyborg was startled and jumped. "Yo, you nearly scared me outta my skin!" he remarked. "Anyway, we're having pancakes."

"What a miracle. For once I woke up peacefully without having to hear the war between tofu and meat…" Raven said. "BB's ok with pancakes, yeah?" Cyborg nodded. "I guess so."

AFTER LUNCH

Raven walked towards Beast Boy's door and knocked on it.

"Wait a sec…" he said. The changeling opened the door. "Yeah?"

"Beast Boy. There's something I need to tell you…" Raven called for Beast Boy.

"Uh, Rae, I'm kinda busy now… Tell me anything later." Beast Boy said quickly, which made Raven's suspicions rise.

"BB, it's really important. It's a piece of good news. I'm…"

SLAM!

Beast Boy shut the door right infront of Raven's face.

Raven wasn't angry. She just felt suspicious of Beast Boy's behaviour.

"Beast Boy is starting to act very weird." She said to herself.

* * *

**(1) It's actually Zorka-berries. Starfire fed it to Silkie in the episode, "Can I Keep Him?" It made Silkie mutate a lot…**

* * *

**Wanna know what's up with BB? Then just continue to read. I'll finish the next chapter either by tomorrow or the day after that. (I'm gonna be out of the house tomorrow, but I'm sure there's time…)**

**Please review! It's simple… just press that little button below and send in what you think about this chapter!**

**Regards, Ann. :P**


	2. Heartbroken

­Chapter 2: Heartbroken

**A/N: Hello! This is the second chapter of this story "Trust and Betrayal". Please read and review! (If any characters seem OOC in this story, please forgive me…)**

**DON'T FLAME THE PAIRINGS!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope… I don't own Teen Titans and I probably never will. :(**

* * *

"Alright, ya'll. We did loads of hanging out today!" Cyborg exclaimed as the titans walked inside the tower.

"Yes, the pizza was delicious." Starfire commented. "We should all have a good night's rest earlier today as we are very exhausted."

Everyone agreed and soon went back to their rooms. It was only 9pm then.

"I guess I should try to sleep." Raven said to herself as she entered her room. She rested on her bed, trying her best to fall asleep but something was bothering her. Why was Beast Boy acting like that?

She sat up and glanced at the digital clock beside her. It read 9:07pm.

She lay down on her bed again. Staring at the ceiling, she tried to figure out why was Beast Boy acting like that. She decided that she would try to ask the green changeling what was wrong.

Standing up, she stretched and went out of her room and outside Beast Boy's door.

"I don't know whether he's awake or not, but I'll give it a shot." She thought to herself. She gently knocked on the door, but much to her anticipation, no response came. "Well, he's asleep…"

Obviously Raven was wrong. The door slid open after Raven had accidentally nudged it. Curiosity got the better of her as she went inside Beast Boy's room.

"Where's…?" she said, trying to look for Beast Boy. She noticed a letter on Beast Boy's desk and picked it up to read.

It said:

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_Our flight is scheduled to depart at 12am later. We'll reach France at about 11am or so. I'll pick you up at 10pm today. Please pack everything you need, as we'll not be coming back._

_With love, Terra._

"10pm today… Cyborg only brought in the mail today, not anywhere… Beast Boy was here before… That means…" Raven thought to herself. She hurriedly opened Beast Boy's cupboards and gasped at the sight. It was empty. She glanced at the clock.

_10:03pm?!_

"This is gonna be awful."

Raven raced out of the room and slowed to a stop when she saw Beast Boy carrying a luggage and preparing to step out of the tower. "STOP!"

The changeling immediately froze and turned around slowly. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. "Raven… Uh, what brings you here?"

"I should be asking you that question." Raven replied. "Nobody carries his or her luggage around when everybody is asleep!"

"I was just… you know, uh… Throwing out my luggage?" he stuttered. Raven just glared at him. "I'm so sorry, Raven… I don't know how to explain to you…"

"I read that letter she gave you." Raven simply stated, while Beast Boy gasped. "You what?"

"Yes. I read it. So I know where and when you are leaving."

Beast Boy gulped. "I'll explain it to you sometime later." He tried to leave, but something else stopped him.

"If you won't explain, then I will."

The voice belonged to a girl. She stepped out from the shadow to reveal that she was actually…

"Terra…" Raven muttered.

"Bingo. Anyway, the thing is, BB doesn't love you, he loves me. Besides, who would fall for an emotionless person like you?" Terra sneered at Raven, making Raven angry.

"We're off to France, and I bet you won't find us even if you personally make a trip there." Terra grabbed Beast Boy and they both ran out of the tower.

"Wait!!" Raven shouted and ran after them.

Coincidentally, Robin was in the kitchen getting a glass of water when he heard the heated conversation between Terra and Raven. He wanted to chase after Raven, but seeing the night sky darkening with clouds, he grabbed an umbrella with him and ran after his crush.

"Raven, wait!"

The dark Goth did not slow down. She just wanted to chase Beast Boy and get him back.

But it was too late. Terra and Beast Boy had already stuffed their bags into the boot of a sleek black car and leapt in. Very soon, the car drove off into the night, with Raven trying to catch up.

Finally, Raven gave up so she accidentally fell onto the hard and rough floor of the bridge **(1)** she was on.

The sky darkened further and huge raindrops were soon pelting onto the hard solid grounds of Jump City, including the Titans Tower. Raven was soaked from head to toe. Robin ran to her and held up the umbrella to prevent Raven from getting even wetter.

"Raven… Your arm is bleeding." Robin said to her. She just shook her head and stared at the black car, which was speeding off. Finally, it disappeared into the darkness.

Raven hugged Robin tight who was crouching next to her and sobbed.

"It's okay, Raven… Please don't cry…"

"I badly wanted to tell him…" she whispered. "Tell him that…"

"What did you want to tell Beast Boy?"

"I… I'm pregnant… with his child…"

**

* * *

**

**(1) - Let's say the mayor of Jump City built a bridge linking the tower to the city in appreciation to them for keeping the city safe, ok? Sounds more realistic to me...**

**

* * *

Was that unexpected? Or was that totally anticipated? Please read and review… I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I'll try and make sure that the next one is longer!**

**Once again, if anyone in this story seems OOC, please forgive me…**

**Regards, Ann.**


	3. Issue Settled

Chapter 3: Settled Issue 

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for such a long time!! Please forgive me, everyone… ( Anyway, here is the third chapter of the story "Trust and Betrayal"… Please read and review!**

**DON'T FLAME THE PAIRINGS!!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat this?**

* * *

"WHAT??!" Robin exclaimed. "Are you sure about this, Rae?"

Raven nodded and tears ran down her cheeks yet again.

Robin looked at her and said, "Let's go back in."

MAIN ROOM, 12:07AM

Cyborg was rummaging the fridge for a midnight snack. He turned to the door when it suddenly slipped open.

"Rae?" Cyborg asked as he saw the leader of the team bringing a soaked Raven inside. "Wow. What happened?"

"Don't ask." Robin simply stated and brought Raven into her room.

"Something's not right there…" Cyborg remarked as he closed the refrigerator door and went back into his own room.

RAVEN'S ROOM, 12:08PM

"Get some sleep. We'll talk about this tomorrow." The boy wonder said to his crush. Raven nodded and looked up at Robin.

"Thanks… for all…" she said. Robin gave her a hug before she lay down and slept.

NEXT MORNING, 7AM

Robin slowly awoke and stretched. He got up and walked into the bathroom. He stared at the mirror.

"Raven…" he muttered to himself. After washing his face and stuff, he walked out into the main room.

MAIN ROOM

Everything was as per normal. Cyborg cooking up some spaghetti, Starfire feeding Silkie, Raven sitting on the couch and… well, that's all.

Robin sighed before sitting down beside Raven.

"Are you feeling okay?" Robin asked the dark girl. Raven nodded and looked at Robin.

"I don't know if I can cope with… this." Raven replied. Robin obviously knew what 'this' was. "I don't know what to do…" she looked away.

Robin's expression saddened. "You could try to keep it, or get rid of it…"

"You must be joking." Raven said as she turned around. "After all, it's BB's-"

"Friends! Have you all seen friend Beast Boy?" a very worried Starfire asked (and interrupted) the two birds. "I have not seen him since last night."

"Uh… we haven't-"

"He left us. He has eloped with Terra." Raven said coldly. "He has really left…"

Raven held back her tears and teleported back to her room.

"Raven!" Starfire called out. "Oh, friend Robin, has Beast Boy really left us?"

"I hate to say it, but yeah." Robin replied. "And he has rendered Raven helpless."

Starfire stared at him. "What does that mean, Robin?"

"Raven has _his_ child… So, she's kinda…"

"SAY WHAT?!"

Robin and Starfire turned to Cyborg, whose mouth was agape.

"No kiddin'! I mean… Beast Boy, he loved Rae so much… How could he…?"

"Well, he did. I don't know why, but he really did."

The trio stood there for a minute or two before Starfire broke the silence.

"What will friend Raven do? She is very helpless… How can we help her?"

"She'll have to sort this out herself." Robin said.

RAVEN'S ROOM, 7:04AM

"God… he has left… It's true…" she thought to herself as she sat on her bed. Tears started to flow uncontrollably down her pale face.

"Robin was right… I could keep it… But I don't know how to take care of it…" she thought again. "Or I could… Get rid of… it…"

She closed her eyes and sat there thinking. What must she do?

Suddenly, a knock came from the door.

"Raven? Can I come in?"

Raven walked over to the door and opened it, allowing Robin to enter.

"You okay?" he asked. "Yeah… I guess so…"

"Any ideas?"

"I'm not sure, Robin… If I keep it, no one can raise him with me… If I get rid of it, I'll let Beast Boy down…"

"You're wrong there."

"What?"

"Everyone can help you raise him… Star loves kids… And if you get rid of it, you won't let BB down…"

Raven kept silent. "Really?"

"Think. He let you down first. He doesn't deserve this privilege."

Raven nodded. "I'll consider…"

Robin smiled at her. "I'll be there for you… Don't worry. Let's go have some breakfast."

"Okay…" she replied.

"He'll be there… for me?" she thought and followed Robin out into the main room.

* * *

AFTERNOON, 3PM

Raven walked towards the door when Cyborg noticed.

"Rae, where you going?"

"Uh, somewhere?" she replied, turning around.

"Where?"

"The doctors…" she said and flew off.

"Uh oh... She's gonna get rid of it…"

EVENING, 7:36PM

"Raven! Where have you been?" Starfire inquired her best friend as she walked in.

"I went out to… uh, you know…"

"Did you abort your child?"

"Starfire, how did you know?"

"You do not need to hide your troubles from us. We are your friends, we can help in any way." The alien princess said. "Friend Robin has already told us about it."

"I guess it would be better if he told you all…" Raven replied. "Thanks, Star."

Starfire gave her a friendly hug and sat down for dinner.

"Hey, Raven, you're back." Robin greeted her. Raven smiled.

"Yeah… Uh, well, my issue's settled."

"You mean you… got rid of… it?"

"Sadly, yes…"

"Good decision. Let's eat."

Everyone sat down at the table except Cyborg.

"Here's your dinner, specially made by Chef Cyborg!" he said proudly. "Tuck in, everyone!"

"I really do miss the 'Tofu versus Meat' wars…" Robin commented.

Everybody sighed and continued.

AFTER DINNER, 8:20PM

"That was a wonderful meal, friend Cyborg." Starfire said after finishing the meal.

"Thanks… BB…?"

A sad face was plastered onto everyone's faces. Especially Raven.

"I'll go and watch some TV. Anyone in?"

"I shall join you to watch the T and V." the Tameranian replied.

"Wanna watch, Rob? Rae?"

"I'll just go and rest…" Raven said.

"Uh, I'll join you guys later, k?" Robin replied. Cyborg and Starfire shrugged before continuing to watch television.

"Raven!"

The Goth turned around. "What?"

"So, you aborted it?"

"Yeah… Anything wrong with that?"

"No, no… It's a good idea anyway… So, wanna join me? I'm going to watch TV with Cy and Star."

"Maybe… I'll see, Robin. See ya."

Raven's door closed shut.

"Please join us…" Robin muttered softly and proceeded to the main room to join the others.

RAVEN'S ROOM

Raven found a few books and started reading, but she couldn't focus very well so she just lay on her bed thinking about stuff…

What will happen in near future? Will Beast Boy return? Who will I fall in love with next time? Will there be a next time? Will Terra also return? What if something bad happens to BB?

Many thoughts raced through her mind. Sad and confused, she decided to join the others.

**

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter 3! (This one is longer than chapter 2…) Hope everyone liked it! And please review! I beg you!**

**I hope none of the characters were OOC… if they are, feel free to tell me!**

**Chapter 4 will be coming up soon! I'll try to update A.S.A.P.!**

**Regards, Ann.**


	4. Confession

Chapter 4: Confession

**A/N: Hello again! This is chapter 4! I told you I'll update soon! P**

**Anyway, thanks to all who have reviewed for the past three chapters!**

**Thanks to: ****liliac gurl, Moving Mountains, RobRae5000, Tom Jackledon, Tokyo Blue, raerobgal and DarkGirlRavenGrayson. I really appreciated your comments!**

**Okay now… DON'T FLAME THE PAIRINGS!!!**

**Disclaimer: I guess you know what I'm gonna say.**

* * *

"Hey Raven…" Cyborg said as she walked towards the main room.

"Are you feeling any better, friend Raven?" Starfire asked her.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to be okay…" she replied.

"Okay, ya'll, what do you wanna watch?" Cyborg asked everyone.

"Uh, just a movie will do." Robin replied. "Besides, it's getting late."

Cyborg glanced at the clock. "Oh, right."

AFTER THE MOVIE, 10:17PM

"Well, the movie's over… Time to sleep!" the tin man exclaimed.

"Alright… Everybody get some sleep. We'll have to prepare for tomorrow, in case of any missions." Robin said to the team.

After that, everyone returned to their rooms and slept till morning.

BREAKFAST TIME, 7:02AM

"Friend Cyborg, what are we having for the meal of the mornings?"

"Uh, we ran out of spaghetti yesterday, so I think waffles are on the menu."

"Is not there any bacon or eggs?"

"Nah, don't think so."

"Morning."

Cyborg and Starfire turned to see Raven approaching them.

"Hello, friend Raven! It is very nice to see you!"

Raven smiled at Starfire and Starfire cheerfully returned it.

"You feeling okay, Rae?" Cyborg asked.

"Much better. I finally got some sleep."

A few minutes later, Robin came out of his room.

"Hi guys."

"Hi, Rob. Had enough sleep?"

"Yeah, Cy. What's for breakfast?" Robin said while sitting down.

"Robin, we are having waffles as the meal of… I mean, the breakfast!" Starfire replied.

"Not waffles again…" Raven commented as she sat down as well.

"Sorry dudes, ran out of almost everything."

AFTER BREAKFAST, 7:42AM

"Dudes! Where you going?"

"Uh, I need to speak to Raven privately…" Robin hurriedly answered and asked Raven to follow him.

SOON

"Raven… there's something I need you to know…"

"Yeah?"

"Uh… I have to confess to you that…"

"Hey guys! Can anyone of you teach Starfire to play GameStation? I'm bored to tears, ya know!"

Robin jumped at Cyborg's call. "Cyborg, I…"

"I guess I know a little…" Raven interrupted and followed Cyborg out to teach Starfire to play GameStation.

"Sigh… Maybe next time…" Robin muttered to himself before he followed out into the main room.

MAIN ROOM

"Raven, please teach me how to control this device. It is really confusing."

"I thought there was an instruction manual?"

"I kinda misplaced it, Rae. I think it's hidden behind the couch."

NOT LONG AFTER

"Raven, come over here!" Robin called out to her and dragged her to a corridor.

"What is it?"

"I haven't confessed yet! I really have to tell you this!"

"What? You want to date Star? You need tips?"

"No! It's not what you think!"

"Oh, really?"

"I swear!!"

"Hurry up and say what you want!"

"Raven…"

"Uh, yeah?"

"I…"

"Raven!"

The two birds turned around to see their friend, Starfire.

"Uh, what's wrong?"

"You have to help me!"

"This is starting to get boring. I've already beaten Starfire twenty-six times!" Cyborg shouted from the main room.

"That was out of twenty-eight!" Starfire shouted back.

"Fine! You only won two matches!

"At least it is more than one match! I am only a beginner!"

"Guys, stop it!" Robin shouted.

"I am sorry, friend Robin." Starfire said.

"Starfire, you just have to keep practicing. Cyborg has been practicing this for what seems like years."

"Oh. Do I need to practice for many years then?"

"Uh, just a few months will do?"

"Oh, ok. Thank you, Raven. I shall start a new game with Cyborg." Starfire said and she flew back to the main room. Raven turned back to Robin.

"So?"

"Raven, you know we've been very close friends, right?"

"Sure we have… And your point is?"

"I can't help but to…"

"Don't trail off."

"I really can't help it! Raven, I've fallen in love with you!"

Raven gasped and turned away.

"This is all wrong… You can't love me… I…"

"Raven, why can't I?"

"It's not about you… It's about…"

"What's wrong?"

"After what Malchior and Beast Boy did, I… I can't fully trust anyone…"

"Raven, you can trust me. After all we've been through, our bond, everything that happened, you know you can trust me."

Raven looked up at Robin. "Really?" she asked. "Will you promise ever not to betray me like what Malchior and Beast Boy did?"

"I promise, Raven. I swear."

"Don't you love…?"

"No, it's you that I love. Trust me, ok?"

Raven nodded and they both ended in a deep and passionate kiss.

**

* * *

Was this chapter too short? Please tell me it's not too short, because I really tried to make it longer:(**

**Did this chapter turn out fantastic? Or did it turn out to be a heap of rubbish not worthy of your time? Please tell me! Click on that small button below and give me your comments! I'll try to update faster, k?**

**Regards, Ann.**


	5. Shock and Surprise

Chapter 5: Shock and Surprise

**A/N: Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time… I was travelling from last week… **

**Alright, I'll stop my babbling and let's get on with the chapter! And many thanks to all who have reviewed.**

**DON'T FLAME THE PAIRINGS!!!**

**Disclaimer: Nah…**

* * *

Just few months after Robin had confessed his feelings to Raven, the titans did not expect a particular someone to knock at their door…

ONE EVENING, 7:57PM

"Well, we have something to tell you guys." Robin said as he entered the main room and was holding hands with Raven.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Holding hands?"

Cyborg kept silent. "You're joking."

"We're not." Raven replied while smiling.

"You can probably guess what we are."

"So, you guys are an item?"

"Why not?"

"Friend Robin, when did this item start?" Starfire asked as she flew towards the two birds.

"Uh, about a few months ago." Robin replied, smiling. He and Raven sat down on the couch, with Starfire and Cyborg following them.

Raven and Robin swapped glances and she smiled and nodded.

"This is such a wonderful occasion! How should we celebrate this meaningful event?" Starfire asked everyone.

"Actually, we don't have to..."

"Raven, this is special. We should…"

Robin was cut off by a knock at the door. Cyborg walked over and opened the door.

"Who's bothering us at…"

"Who is it, Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"It's…"

Starfire flew over in curiosity and she found out that the person who knocked on their door was actually…

"Beast Boy!" she exclaimed.

"Uh, Star… I kinda…"

"You have caused Raven to suffer so much! Yet you still have the face to come and knock at our door and plead for our forgiveness!"

"You don't understand, Starfire… I need to explain…"

"There's nothing left to." Cyborg said.

Raven and Robin walked over to Beast Boy.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked. "You… you trust me, don't you?"

Raven kept silent and stared at him, with tears threatening to fall. Suddenly, Raven walked over to him and hugged him.

Their hug soon ended and they looked at each other.

"Raven, you… you love me right?"

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry… I just couldn't help but to..." she couldn't complete the sentence. Robin went over to her side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh... Uh... it's okay, Rae…" Beast Boy said. "I deserve this..."

"Come in, grass stain." Cyborg said. "You'll have to explain."

Beast Boy stepped into the tower and glanced around. "Everything still seems same." He hesitated for a while.

"Well, almost everything."

"Explain."

"Guys, something bad happened, okay? Well, Terra, she left me wandering around alone in France. I didn't know why but she did."

"And what happened after that?"

"I found my way around, and I flew back to Jump City. I felt extremely foolish of myself and I came all the way back here."

"Friend Beast Boy, we will all try and forgive you. Do not worry."

Beast Boy smiled and nodded.

"So, Robin, you and Rae... are together...?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"So... Beast Boy, do you want to consume some tofu waffles that I have made?" Starfire asked.

"Sure!"

"Dude, challenge you to a round of GameStation?"

"Bring it on!"

"Hey, how does sparring sound?"

"Alright, Rob!"

"So I assume everyone's cool?"

There was a brief silence. "We're all frosty." Cyborg concluded.

Everyone shared some happy moments and time unknowingly passed very quickly.

* * *

Raven was seated on her bed. Beast Boy had returned. The guy who had broken her heart. She slowly realised that she had to let it go. What's done can't be undone... Maybe it was just a mistake when Beast Boy decided to leave with Terra...

There was a knock on the door. Raven knew who was outside.

"Raven? It's me... I need to talk to you."

Sighing, Raven opened the door for the changeling.

"Are you okay, Rae?" Raven nodded and remained silent. Things were still a little tense between them. "I wanted to tell you that... I'm sorry. I know I was the biggest jerk on the planet."

"It's ok. That's all in the past." Raven replied. "I just want to ask... Why did you decide to leave with... Terra?" Beast Boy sighed. "I... I actually had a dream. Before I became what I am today, I wanted to study abroad, get a job and... just have a normal life. Terra promised that she could help me with it. She swore that she could. I'm a little tired of this superhero thing.

"It was a rash, childish decision, a decision just to escape this life I'm having now... But I found out that Terra... no... I found out that I am a Teen Titan, and I'll always be one, no matter how much I try to avoid it. Plus, Terra was... just left me there."

Raven nodded. "That was probably the most sensible thing that ever came out of your mouth."

Beast Boy grinned. "We're cool right? We're still friends?"

The empath smiled. "Great ones, too." Beast Boy hugged Raven. "Thanks so much, Rae."

"You're welcome."

**

* * *

**

I'm terribly sorry if this chapter is too short!! I planned to publish this earlier but I dragged this till now… Please forgive me!

**I'll promise I'll try to make the next chapter longer and more exciting! So please review!!**

**[EDIT: 27/12/09]: I've edited this chapter, so it's longer now. Sorry for not updating for so long. Chapter 9 will be up soon, I promise!**


	6. Love and Pain

_**Chapter 6: Love and Pain**_

_**A/N: I'm terribly sorry for not publishing any chapters in such a long time!! Our time is limited… Our teacher keeps piling us homework everyday! I promise I'll try to do a chapter or maybe start a new story!**_

_**DON'T FLAME THE PAIRINGS!!**_

_**NOTE: The end of this chapter and the whole of the next chapter would be the climax of the whole story! So, watch out for any updates!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, would I still be here? Enough of my talking, here's the story!**_

* * *

A few days after Beast Boy had returned to the titans tower, everything seemed pretty normal again.

NEXT AFTERNOON, 2:16PM

"It looks like _you_ haven't practiced in a while there, BB."

Beast Boy kept losing to Cyborg in the video game they were playing.

"Aw, come on, I just started getting used to here! Gimme some credit!"

"Not gonna happen."

Beast Boy sulked and kept on playing.

Raven rolled her eyes and continued to watch them play.

"I am feeling the hunger, friend Raven. Is there anything to consume?" Starfire asked her good friend.

Raven turned around. "There seems to be leftovers in the fridge. And they've been left there for weeks. They'll attract flies, by the way."

"I do not think I am feeling the hunger anymore."

"Want me to cook up some pancakes or something? Maybe a sandwich?" Cyborg asked the alien princess. She thought for a while.

"Maybe I will have a wich of the sand."

Cyborg beat Beast Boy at the final round before getting up and walking to the kitchen. "Man, he beats me so easily." Beast Boy muttered under his breath.

Just a few minutes later, Robin came out of his room.

"Hey, guys."

Everyone turned to look at their leader.

"What got you so euphoric?" Raven asked. Robin shrugged and sat down beside her.

Starfire was in the kitchen snacking on her sandwich. Cyborg was clearing the leftovers while Beast Boy was slouching on the far right of the couch.

Raven was enjoying the peace when Robin surprised her by lying down on her lap.

"What are you doing?"

The boy wonder kept silent and continued to lie on his girlfriend's lap. He grinned and Raven didn't like the looks of it.

"Come on, Robin. Get up." "Nuh-uh."

Sighing, Raven gave up and watched the view outside the huge glass window and started to read some books.

Beast Boy noticed what Robin was up to and awkwardly walked away. He motioned to Starfire, and she had noticed too.

"Uh, I kinda have an appointment with the doc's! Bye!" Beast Boy hurriedly said and ran out. Cyborg stared oddly at Starfire. "I have to go to the mall of shopping! Goodbye!" Starfire said and immediately flew out. "Yo, what's…?"

Cyborg noticed the two birds and snickered, before creeping out and bellowing, "Be back in an hour!"

Raven and Robin noticed their teammates behaviour, but they just shrugged it off.

Quite some time later, Raven wanted to return to her room, but Robin wouldn't, and kept lying on her lap. Raven was a little annoyed. "Robin, I have to go back to my room…"

"Not a chance, Rae." Robin replied while smirking. "Unless…"

Raven raised an eyebrow as Robin stopped. "So? What were you trying to say?"

Robin got up, but he still wouldn't let Raven go back to her room. "Promise me that you'll do something for me, and I'll let you go back to your room." Raven simply rolled her eyes and nodded.

Another smirk was seen on Robin's face. Just as Raven wasn't noticing, he seized her in a kiss. Raven was obviously shocked by Robin's actions, but she returned the kiss gladly.

After a while, their kiss ended and they both blushed. "I'll be in my room." Raven said with a smile on her face. She left the room, pretty much satisfied. Robin was extremely satisfied too, but what he didn't know was that his other teammates had just witnessed what they did just now…

OUTSIDE THE TOWER

"My gosh! Did you see them _kiss_?" Cyborg exclaimed as Robin went back to his room. "Yes, and I am most positive that Friend Robin and Friend Raven should be doing the dating." Starfire answered. Starfire was joyous that her two close friends were dating.

"Yeah, and I bet that's not their first kiss!" Beast Boy replied with a snigger before the trio entered the tower.

THE NEXT DAY

Everyone was doing their usual stuff. Out of the blue, the alarm sounded and the titans immediately gathered in the main room.

"It's the H.I.V.E. Five. They're attacking somewhere downtown." Robin said to his team.

"Let's go, team."

"Surrender yourself or we have to take you down." Robin said to the team of villains.

"Oh, it's the traffic light boy and his snot-picking team again!" Gizmo sneered at the titans. "What d'ya want?"

"What we want is to kick your butt!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Titans GO!" Robin shouted out.

The titans were able to defeat the H.I.V.E. Five pretty easily. (They have beaten Slade before…) Glancing down at Jinx, who is tied up, Robin said to her, "Next time, better rob some place out of our sight."

Jinx sneered at Robin. She struggled and managed to get one arm free. She blasted the ground right below the titans and the ground split open. Fortunately, not one titan fell into the hole.

The H.I.V.E. Five got themselves free. (I don't know how either… P) The others made their escape while Jinx stayed behind. She blasted some buildings near the titans, causing part of the building to collapse.

Lots of debris was falling from the buildings. Cyborg rode on Beast Boy, who was in the form of a T-Rex. Robin escaped just in the nick of time.

Unfortunately, Starfire and Raven got caught in the falling debris. Raven was trapped in a circle of rocks while Starfire's leg got trapped underneath a rock.

Cyborg and Beast Boy had already fled, leaving Robin torn apart between Starfire and Raven. If he saved Raven, Starfire's life would be in danger. If he saved Starfire, Raven life would be in danger too. But Raven could teleport and move the debris away…

Robin took the risk and tried to save Starfire. "Starfire!"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!!"

Robin froze as he saw a black aura moved the debris above Starfire away. Starfire moved the boulder that was trapping her leg away.

"RAVEN!!" Robin shouted out as the rocks fell on top of his girlfriend.

_**

* * *

**_

Hehheh… Left you with a cliffy!

_**GOSH! Raven sacrificed herself for Starfire! She couldn't teleport because it won't make a difference! The rocks were falling fast! She just had to save Star…**_

_**Please read and review! I'll try to publish the next chapter as soon as possible!**_

_**Ann**_


	7. Pondering

Chapter 7: Pondering

**A/N: Yo! I updated! _REALLY_ sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! Homework is piling _high_ for me… I'm freer this week. Don't expect stories next week, cause next week, school will start for me… :(**

**Currently, I'll be focusing on "Trust and Betrayal"… I've decided to stop my other story, "Silent Love", as I find myself bashing characters, and I feel guilty about it, and will maybe continue it when I find some ideas to substitute for the original plan in "Silent Love".**

**Sorry for the long author's note, just wanted to clarify things up a bit…**

**Disclaimer: I own Teen Titans _(the opposite)._**

* * *

INFIRMARY, 3:48PM

"Dude, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Cyborg was treating to Robin's injured arm as Robin leant his head on the wall.

"Does it hurt, Friend Robin?" Starfire asked as Beast Boy had bandaged her ankle.

"No."

"It's a pretty serious injury…" Beast Boy pointed out and Robin turned to face him. "I know… I just feel a little down." He said and he sat down a nearby stool. "Is this about Raven?" Cyborg asked his leader.

Robin frowned. "I think so..." The boy wonder looked at Raven who was lying on the bed. Her eyes were closed and Robin wished he could see her beautiful violet-blue eyes at that instance. He sighed and stared at the floor.

Beast Boy's ears perked as he heard the doorbell sound. "The pizza's here. Wanna bite, Rob?" Robin shook his head. Beast Boy shrugged and went out of the infirmary and Cyborg followed suit.

"Aren't you getting some pizza, Star?" Robin asked the alien princess. Starfire replied, "I will, later." "Why are you staying?" Starfire turned to look at Robin in the face. "Do not worry about Friend Raven, she will be alright. I know she will. She is very strong and I believe she also wishes to see you and all of us right now…"

Starfire hesitated and continued. "Truthfully, I am feeling the guilt." Robin looked up at her. "Why?" "I feel that the cause of Friend Raven to be in the slipping of comas is my fault." Starfire said sadly. "She saved me from my doom…"

"It's not your fault, Star." Robin said as he stood up and placed a hand on Starfire's shoulder. "It's mine." Starfire looked at him. "If I had known better, I would have saved Raven. I thought she would save herself using her powers. So, I thought saving you would be better."

"Robin, it's okay… It was nobody's fault. Nobody had expected Jinx to fire an unexpected attack on us." "Thanks, Star."

Starfire smiled. "I shall go out and join Friend Beast Boy and Friend Cyborg outside for the pizza. Are you coming?" "I'll be out in a moment."

Robin watched as the Tameranian princess went out of the infirmary.

**(A/N: I felt Starfire and Robin are friends, and they should have friendly moments like this… I didn't put this in because of anything… I felt Star should give her own opinions and stuff. Right, back to the story.)**

* * *

He sighed and went to Raven's bed. "Raven, I'm sorry. I should have known. I really want you to wake up now." He said and sat beside her. She still looked as attractive as ever. Robin caressed her face. "I want you to be okay…"

MAIN ROOM, 4:02PM

"Uh, we left a piece for ya." Beast Boy said as Robin entered the main room. "I'm not hungry." He replied and sat down beside Cyborg. Beast Boy shrugged and gobbled up the last slice.

"Won't you feel hungry? I mean, we had lunch at 11!" Cyborg exclaimed. "I just don't have the appetite, that's all… Maybe I'll feel better tomorrow, thanks." Robin answered. Cyborg corked an eyebrow. "Are you _still _worried about Raven?"

Robin shifted in his seat. "Well, kind of…" "You shouldn't starve yourself over that girl… I told you, she will be fine… She just suffered some injuries and just slipped into a coma… These sort of things happen, Rob." "Cy, you don't understand. My heart aches for her. I truly love her, and I wish for her to be okay at any second of her life…"

"We know, and we think the same way too. None of us wants to see Raven lie on that bed for the rest of her life." Cyborg said. "I'm sure Raven wants to see you not worrying about her and stuff."

Robin nodded and agreed wholeheartedly. "I'll get you some spaghetti." Cyborg said with a smile and proceeded to do so. Robin sighed and leant back on the couch.

* * *

INFIRMARY, 8:22PM

Robin was again, sitting beside Raven in the infirmary. He let out a sigh and gazed at his love. "You have got to wake up." Robin thought aloud. He heard the infirmary door slide open.

"You still here?" the green changeling asked his leader as he stepped in. Robin nodded. "Left my watch here. Thought I might as well come in and see how Rae is doing." Beast Boy added as he approached the counter near to Raven's bed and picked up a green watch. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Not so good." Robin said. Beast Boy walked over to him. "She will definitely wake up, I know she will… She always has been physically strong in any way. Just have to believe she can and will." Robin looked up at him. "Thanks…" "Yeah… Uh, so, you wanna play some GameStation now?" "Not this time… Next time, I guess. Sorry."

"It's alright. Besides, Starfire can join me and Cy." Beast Boy said with a laugh. Robin watched him leave the infirmary and pondered on what his teammates had told him in the day.

"I must be strong, and believe Rae will be fine." He thought to himself.

**

* * *

**

Short chapter, eh? I know… I hope it's not… So what did you guys think of this chapter? Does it suck or it rocks? Please review!

**By the way, just a question for readers, should I bring Terra back to chapter 9? I was thinking and couldn't come up with a decision… All you readers out there, you can reply by pressing that button below… Tell me 'YES' or 'NO'… **

**Thanks to all!**

**Regards, Ann. :)**


	8. Awaken

* * *

Chapter 8: Awaken

**A/N: Hello! This is another new chapter from me! (It'll be short.)**

**I'll be soon starting on a new story called, "Triangle". As the name suggests, the pairing is a triangle, between Robin, Raven and Aqualad. I know it's weird, but I want to see something new. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Nah. You know what I've been getting at.**

* * *

MAIN ROOM, 11:38PM

"Yes! I have yet again been victorious!" Starfire exclaimed happily when she had beaten Cyborg and Beast Boy in a game of GameStation. "Wow, Star… didn't know you could kick our butts in this game so well…" Beast Boy commented and he and Cyborg swapped glances. Starfire has been winning non-stop.

She giggled and said, "The Game of Stations is really very enjoyable." Cyborg, who was feeling tired, announced, "I'm going to bed, dudes! Night." The tin man stood up and yawned. "I'll go check on Rob."

As Cyborg left, Starfire said, "I am feeling the tiredness. My eyelids feel as heavy as a Zorskug rock." "What's that?" Beast Boy asked and felt confused. "Those are the greenish rocks found on my home planet near the caves… These rocks produce lots of slimy, icky substance which…" "Okay, I don't want to know what it does. Nevermind. I'll go to bed now." Beast Boy interrupted when he felt disgusted.

INFIRMARY, 11:43PM

Robin was once again mulling over Raven. His eyelids felt as heavy as lead and he dozed off to sleep right beside his girlfriend. Cyborg carefully slid open the door and peered in. "That dude should sleep on a proper bed." Cyborg said to himself as so not to wake Robin up. He quickly but cautiously left.

Robin was half-asleep, and didn't even notice Cyborg coming into the infirmary. "Raven…" he muttered as he went to sleep again. Out of the blue, he felt a gentle hand caress his face. He blinked open his eyes and was staring into Raven's face.

"Raven? You're awake!" he exclaimed as noticed her start to awake. "Robin? W… Where am I?" Raven asked as she looked around. "You're at home. With us." Robin said as he smiled. Joy was running through him, and he couldn't believe what he had seen. His girlfriend and his one true love had miraculously woken up after slipping into a coma.

Raven smiled and she looked so beautiful. Her dazzling violet-blue eyes were simply so captivating. Robin immediately returned the smile and pulled her into a warm hug. "I can't believe it… You're finally awake…" Raven pulled away from the hug and cupped Robin's face in her hands and gave him a deep kiss.

The two birds broke the kiss for air, and they both gazed at each other. "I love you so much, what could go wrong?" Robin said. Raven laughed. "I don't know… I hope we can love each other for eternity and never leave each other."

Robin nodded in agreement. "So, you're feeling okay now?"

"Yeah. I feel much better. Maybe I'll stay here for a night or two then I'll be fine."

"I'm glad you're okay, Rae."

"Don't call me that."

"Okay…" Robin replied and laughed.

"Where are the others?" "They're outside, most probably gone to sleep. You'll see them tomorrow." Robin answered. "They'll be delighted to see you."

"It's getting late." Raven said, glancing at the clock, which read 11:59PM. "You should really get to bed." "I am." Raven shook her head. "I'm sure you spent sleepless nights. Sleepless nights on me. You should really get back to your room; get that rock off your chest and sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

Robin smirked. "Alright. See ya tomorrow." He said and he kissed Raven on the forehead. As he left the infirmary, he switched off the lights for his girl. Raven smiled as he left. She felt incredibly relieved after waking up from a coma and she drifted off to sleep.

The boy wonder was near sleeping and when he reached his room, he flung open the door, brushed his teeth and stuff, and plopped into bed. He felt extremely relieved. The girl of his dreams had woken up, that was what he had been waiting and expecting for the past few days. Similarly, he went off to sleep and the whole Titans Tower was quiet.

Well, except for Beast Boy. He was still figuring out how to operate the new PSP he had bought that previous week.

**

* * *

**

Short chapter eh? I know. Apologies!

**Watch out for my new story, "Triangle", the one I mentioned just now. Trying to start it soon! No time to do… Only Sunday. I'm going to school for some event thing tomorrow, and going to my niece's first year party after that. :)**

**Hopefully I can start "Triangle" on Sunday!**

**Many thanks for reading and regards, Ann.**


	9. Return

Chapter 9 : Return

_**A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating for so long. I am so sorry! Now this is the final chapter of Trust and Betrayal. Thanks to everyone who've been patient and still like this story.**_

_

* * *

_

"There. Tofu pancakes. You happy now, grass stain?"

Beast Boy had been pestering Cyborg to whip up tofu pancakes for just one morning. And he succeeded, though Cyborg seemed pretty annoyed.

Beast Boy grinned. "Finally. I thought I'd never see this day!"

Starfire flew into the main room with her eyes lit up with joy and a huge smile on her face. "Friends! You will not believe this! This is a happy occasion; we must celebrate-" "Wait, what're you talking about?" Beast Boy cut in.

Starfire grinned. "Our friend Raven has awoken!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg swapped incredulous glances. "Really?" the latter asked. Starfire nodded vigorously. "Yes! Raven has already been awake since yesterday!"

The pair broke into grins as they caught sight of Raven and Robin entering the main room. "Dude, you're alive!" Beast Boy yelled out and went over to hug Raven. "Yeah, I am alive, and I've already got enough hugs today from Starfire."

Beast Boy let go of her, his grin still on his face. "Whoa, you've never looked better, Rae." Cyborg said as he put a hand on Raven's shoulder. Raven smiled. "Yeah. I'm still Raven."

"We should celebrate this joyous event!" Starfire exclaimed excitedly. "How about pizza?" Robin suggested. Everyone agreed to head over to the pizza place when the doorbell rang abruptly.

"I shall get the doorbell!" Starfire announced and flew over to the door. Her face fell as she opened the door.

"Hey, Starfire! Good to see you!"

"It is _not_ good to see you, Terra."

The four remaining titans immediately swivelled their heads around to see the blonde standing at the doorway. Terra corked an eyebrow. "What? What do you mean?" Starfire's eyes threatened to glow green already.

"You should not have returned. You have hurt Beast Boy and Raven with your wrong-doings!"

Terra seemed taken aback, much to the Titans' surprise. "No, I haven't been back here in two years!" Starfire was still furious. Beast Boy piped up.

"Actually... There's something I didn't tell you guys..."

The Titans turned to the changeling. "What do you mean?" Robin demanded. Beast Boy sighed. "We went to France, 'Terra' and I. She was actually Madame Rouge in disguise. I don't know how she got out of that ice thing, though."

"Why didn't you tell us something that important earlier?" Robin yelled, exasperated. Beast Boy took to staring at the floor. "I'm sorry. I knew all of you would worry, so I didn't say it out."

"Then? What happened?" Cyborg put in.

"Madame Rouge, who was pretending to be Terra, attacked me. But I was pretty okay. Madame Rouge got away."

He turned to Raven. "The part about my dream was true. I swear." Raven nodded silently. He then turned to the blonde. "I'm sorry, too, for making you look like the bad guy." Terra shook her head. "You don't have to be."

"I am sorry for raising the voice at you then, Terra."

"It's okay, really."

Silence fell. "So... I'm still welcomed here, right?"

"Welcome back, Terra." Robin answered.

"We were about to get some pizza, wanna come with?"

"Sure!" Terra replied, beaming. "Which pizza parlour is it? The one down the street is really great, I've been to that one..."

* * *

It was near midnight. Raven was sitting on Robin's bed. Robin was standing nearby.

The boy wonder observed the dark girl. "You okay?" Raven smiled. "I'm good."

Robin sat down beside her. "I know this has been tough on you. Things will get better." Raven leant her head on Robin's shoulder and thought about it. She had great friends around her to support her and a wonderful guy to protect her. What more could she ask for? She sighed contentedly.

"Things are already as great as it seems."

* * *

_**Well this concludes the end of 'Trust and Betrayal!' Thanks to all the readers out there who've read this story. **_

_**I'll now be working on 'Anonymity', with 'Triangle' and 'Silent Love' on hold for now. (Stuck in a writers' block for these two fanfics. I'll probably re-write Silent Love though. Apologies for the bashing in it.)**_

_**Please leave a review (and read my other FFs!)**_


End file.
